1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to intubation sets and methods for positioning an elongate member in a body passage and, more particularly, to an intubation set for positioning a length of tubing in the lacrimal ducts.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The insertion of an elongate member in a passage within the body is a frequently required surgical procedure; however, prior art intubation sets have, in the past, required the passing of a metal probe through the passage to position the elongate member and, thus, have had the disadvantages of creating a traumatic situation when the probe is finally withdrawn from the body and requiring extreme care to be taken in manipulation of the probe and in selecting a suitable material for the probe.
The insertion of an elongate member in the lacrimal ducts is a frequent surgical procedure for reconstruction or other remedial purposes for the reasons to follow. Lacrimal fluid or tears are continuously supplied from the lacrimal gland to wash across the sclera and other conjunctival components and the cornea. The excess lacrimal fluid is drained through a network of passages commencing with the puncta which appear as a small papilla adjacent the inner canthus or inner corner of the eye, the lacrimal fluid being collected in the lacrimal sac by a number of canaliculi connecting the puncta with the lacrimal sac. The lacrimal sac is drained through the nasolacrimal duct which passes into the inferior nasal meatus. This network of passages is referred to hereinafter as the lacrimal ducts. Frequently permanent closures occur in the canaliculi, the lacrimal sac, or the nasolacrimal duct and the lacrimal fluid can no longer be drained therethrough. Upon occurrence of a closure in the lacrimal ducts, the eye will fill with tears, and stagnating tears, as well as being uncomfortable, can result in infection and inflammatory irritation of the mucous membrane with proliferation of the epithelium, hyperemia, and a purulent exudation into the conjunctiva.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,154,968 to Alkio discloses a method of enlarging and draining the lacrimal ducts using a tube for preliminary enlargement and then inserting a spiral cannula into the ducts through the nose and behind the tube. The tube and the cannula are drawn upwardly in the duct, and the tube is removed with the cannula remaining in the duct for drainage of secretions between the spirals of the cannula.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,284 to Parker discloses a replacement tube for the lacrimal drainage ducts which tube includes a pair of elongated end portions and an expanded central portion having a drainage passage adjoining adjacent ends of the end portions. Each of the end portions has a drain passage communicating with the expanded portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,272 to Guibor discloses a reconstruction device for lacrimal drainage ducts including a pair of metal probes connected with a length of tubing, the metal probes being inserted through the lacrimal ducts and withdrawn through the nose to position the tubing in the lacrimal ducts. While the Guibor device has been widely accepted, the fact that the metal probe must be passed entirely through the lacrimal ducts has the drawback, as mentioned above, of increasing trauma for the patient.